Only Human
by Damen-the-Noah
Summary: Naquela tarde de 1955, a chuva caia torrencialmente sobre Nova Orleans. Damen estava perdido, ainda em luto pela morte de Dana, a última reencarnação de Ever até então.  Quando uma mancha de seu passado surge, tudo pode mudar.


_****__**Talk to me, show some pity  
><strong>__(Fale comigo, mostre alguma piedade)__**  
><strong>__**You touch me in many, many ways  
><strong>__(Você me toca de muitos jeitos)__**  
><strong>__**But I'm shy can't you see  
><strong>__(Mas sou tímido, você não vê?)_

_**1955, Nova Orleans**_

A chuva está pesada, e apesar de ser uma da tarde, parece noite. As nuvens espessa cobrem o céu como uma imenso véu cinza; chega a parecer que o céu está de luto por alguma coisa. Bom, não sei a natureza, mas eu estou. Normalmente o luto deveria durar bem menos tempo, mas eu já estou assim a... exatos 52 anos.  
>Embora eu ainda tenha vagas esperanças que ela reapareça, mesmo em outro corpo, como já fez tantas vezes ao longo desses quase quatrocentos anos... A esperança insiste em fugir de mim, me escapar por entre os dedos, e agora parece ser deixada levar pela chuva torrencial que me atinge. Ando indeferente ao frio, ao vento, a umidade, nada disso me importa. Em minha mente vejo apenas um rosto, e em meus ouvidos, somente um nome. Dana.<br>Continuo andando sem rumo, não sei para onde ir e não me importo. A saudade atinge meu coração tão fortemente que a dor é física, e meus passos são lentos e incertos. Quase tropeço uma vez ou outra, me apoiando na primeira parede ou poste que encontro, só para andar mais alguns metros e repetir tudo. Minhas lágrimas quase se confundem com a chuva, mas posso sentir seu gosto salgado quando eventualmente chegam aos meus lábios.  
>Passo por um café pequeno mas acolhedor, e olho para ele, tentado a sair da chuva que me ataca impiedosamente, como que me punindo por não ter conseguido salvá-la naquela última vez. Ela foi tirada de mim tantas vezes, e eu nunca aprendi, nunca tentei defendê-la, sempre achei que aquela vez seria diferente. Balanço a cabeça e estou quase deixando o café para trás quando a porta se abre e eu sinto o ar quente lá de dentro me atingir em cheio, me fazendo parar imediatamente.<br>- Acho melhor sair dessa chuva, se não vai pegar um resfriado – fala uma mulher parada ali, e eu recuei só de ouvir a voz.  
>- Drina... – falei, e ia me afastar quando ela veio até mim e passou a mão por meus ombros, entrelaçando-as, me abraçando pelo pescoço.<br>- Damen, senti tanta saudade – ela falou, os lábios no meu ouvido, sussurrando gentilmente.  
>Minha respiração acelerou, meu coração também, e senti meu corpo estremecer levemente. Logo eu estaria tremendo, mas ela pegou minha mão e me levou para dentro, onde o ar quente me atingiu e meus pensamentos pareceram clarear.<br>Eu não tinha mais nenhuma ligação com Drina, mas ela havia me pegado em um momento de fraqueza, e não havia absolutamente nada que eu conseguisse fazer. Toda a vez que ela me tocava eu ansiava mais pelo calor de sua pele. Eu não ansiava pele calor de Drina, mas por qualquer calor humano, desesperadamente. E justamente quem apareceu foi aquela ruiva, uma mancha vermelha de meu passado.  
><em>Uma mancha vermelha no meu passado<em>. As palavras parecem gritar na minha mente, mas não sei porque. Só sei que quando pensei naquilo, pensei exclusivamente em seus cabelos ruivos outrora tanto me encantaram. Mas naquele momento, algo dentro de mim parecia dizer que aquelas palavras continham outro significado. Algo mais sórdido, mais mórbido...  
>Mas eu não conseguia me concentrar, e todos esses pensamentos evaporaram quando ela encostou os lábios nos meus, e carente, abalado e completamente desconsolado do jeito que estava, a puxei para mais perto em um abraço apertado e a lingua dela invadiu minha boca, e eu soltei algumas lágrimas, que pensei que fossem de alívio, por finalmente encontrar algo que me distraisse de minha dor. Mas na verdade, eram de tristeza, tristeza profunda, pois não era Drina que eu queria. Não era ela que eu amava desesperadamente. Não, definitavente não era aquela ruiva estonteante que fazia meu coração bater mais forte.<br>_Dana.  
><em>O nome explodiu em minha mente, mais forte do que nunca, e pensei que podia ouví-lo de verdade. Mas Drina se sentou na mesa a nossa frente e fez sinal para que eu me sentasse também.  
>Ela chamou a garçonete, e senti meu coração realmente disparar quando uma jovem da cabelos castanhos longos presos por uma touca se aproximou, usando uma camisa branca, uma calça verde musfo e um avental marrom. E para mim, mesmo naqueles trajes, ela se destacava das outras garçonetes, parecia brilhar, e era extremamente linda.<br>- O que vão querer? – ela falou, e sua voz pareceu para mim a mais bela música, infintamente mais bonita que a nona sinfonia de Beethoven.  
>- Dois <em>cappuccinos<em>, por favor – falou Drina, e a garçonete anotou, saindo para atender outra mesa. Ela se virou para mim e falou: - Eu sei que não precisamos comer ou beber, mas vai te fazer bem, te esquentar.  
>Mas eu não a estou ouvindo. Meus olhos estão arregalados, meu caixo caido, e eu simplesmente esqueci como se respira. E como que dando o golpe final nessa criatura deplorável que eu sou nesse momento, a garçonete pisca para mim, sem que Drina perceba, e se afasta.<p>

_**Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye  
><strong>__(Às vezes me pergunto porquê__ v__ocê me olha e pisca seu olho)__**  
><strong>__**You can't be acting like my Dana? can you?  
><strong>__(Você não pode estar agindo como minha Dana)__**  
><strong>__**I see you in Citylite diner serving all those meals and then  
><strong>__(Eu a vejo no restaurante Citylite__ s__ervindo todos aqueles jantares e então)__**  
><strong>__**I see reflection of me in your eye, oh please  
><strong>__(Vejo meu reflexo em seus olhos, oh por favor)_

- Damen, tudo bem? – fala Drina – Eu sei que nunca ficamos doentes, mas você está me preocupando – ela balança meu braço, nervosa.  
>Eu balanço a cabeça e olho para ela, piscando, atordoado, como se tivesse acabado de acordar do melhor sonho da minha vida.<br>- O que foi? – pergunto, ficando vermelho por tê-la ignorado.  
>- Eu perguntei se está tudo bem – ela falou, e senti um ar de raiva em suas palavras. Ela não gostava de ser ignorada.<br>- Está tudo bem sim – falou, desviando meu olhar dela, procurando a garçonete, mas ela não estava mais lá. Não poderia ser _ela_, poderia? _Dana_... Apenas mais um dos nomes, apenas mais um dos rostos... Será que esse era o próximo? Será que essa era sua vida atual? Se for verdade, ela voltou para mim, mais uma vez?  
>- Então, o que te trás aqui? – ela perguntou, não totalmente convencida.<br>- Eu tenho andado meio sem rumo – murmuro, e o nome de Dana parece uma discoteca na minha cabeça, e as frases que ela me disse quando nos conhecemos me embalam como música.  
>Ela levanta uma sobrancelha para mim, de braços cruzados.<br>- E você? – pergunto, totalmente desinteressado. Mas eu havia transformado Drina em imortal, eu havia me casado com ela e depois a abandonado. Devia a ela pelo menos um pouco de cortesia, já que não poderia oferecer meu amor eterno nem minha amizade.  
>- Eu tenho andado pelo mundo todo – ela disse – Mas vim para cá... Não sei porque. Talvez seja o destino querendo nos unir de novo – ela pega minha mão, mas eu puxo meu braço, e ela me olha decididamente insatisfeita.<br>A garçonete volta, se aproximando com uma bandeja e duas xícaras fumegantes de cappuccino, deixando um na frente de Drina e um na minha.  
>- Com licença, mas qual é o seu nome? – pergunto para ela, e Drina olha de mim para ela, a analisando friamente com o olhar, procurando algo nela que eu não sabia o que era.<br>- Love – ela falou, e Drina olhou para ela com uma cara de quem não acredita, e um projunto nojo.  
>Vendo a expressão de Drina, Love não se ofendeu, apenas riu baixinho e acrescentou:<br>- É verdade, minha mãe me deu esse nome por que meu pai a deixou antes de eu nascer, e ela não queria que eu tivesse o mesmo destino. De modo que meu nome completo é Love Hope Jones – ela disse, e então se afastou, quando alguém em outra mesa levantou a mão para chamá-la.  
>Drina botou o dedo na garganta e a lingua para fora, só faltando vomitar em cima dos cafés.<br>- Meu deus, que menininha nojenta – ela disse – Me faz querer vomitar. Love Hope Jones, quem é que vai acreditar que esse é o nome verdadeiro dela? E viu como ela te olhava, Damen? Ela estava dando em cima de você descaradamente enquanto _eu_ estou bem aqui, é possível acreditar numa coisa dessas? Essas pessoas de hoje em dia...  
>Ela balançou a cabeça e assoprou o café, dando um gole pequeno, e eu continuo olhando para Love, que está atendendo outra mesa.<br>Ouço Drina suspirar alto e ela diz, séria:  
>- Damen, não acredito que você caiu na dessa garota! – ela exclama, chocada – Você ficou tão idiota nos séculos que passamos separados? Damen, você não está com nenhuma <em>garrafa<em> com você, está? Damen, você não pretendia simplesmente parar de tomar e...  
>- Meu plano não era morrer, Drina – eu falo, sem ter muita certeza de minha palavras – Isso nunca me passou pela cabeça.<br>Ela volta a se recostar na cadeira, ainda não completamente satisfeita, porém mais calma.  
>- Tome um pouco do cappucino, Damen, vai te fazer bem – ela diz, me olhando com preocupação – Principalmente se você não anda bebendo <em>aquilo<em> esses dias. Sabe-se lá a quanto tempo, não é? – e ela levanta uma sobrancelha para mim, mas encerra o assunto ali.  
>Quando não respondo, ela suspira, abre a bolsa e tira de lá uma garrafa com o conhecido líquido vermelho.<br>- Tome, Damen, beba. E eu estou mandando – ela diz, empurrando a garrafa em minha direção.  
>Eu olho para garrafa e enfim a pego, dando um longo gole, e imediatamente me sinto revigorado. Drina estava certa, já havia um bom tempo que eu não bebia.<br>- Agora, Damen, olhe para mim quando eu estiver falando – ela diz – Nós vamos embora, vamos para o hotel onde eu estou hospedada e eu vou te dar o carinho que você precisa, certo? – ela fala, pedindo a conta, tomando o cuidado de chamar outra garçonete.  
>Ela tira algumas notas da bolsa e se levanta, e eu a sigo. Na porta do café, ela pega um guarda-chuva que estava encostado ali junto com muitos outro e o abre, saindo. Eu fecho a porta atrás de nós e ela começa a andar, mas eu continuo parado. Atrás de mim, uma empregada ainda secava a trilha de água e lama que eu deixei ao entrar ensopado no café.<br>- Vem, Damen – disse Drina, acenando com a cabeça, mas eu não me mexi.  
>- Não, eu não vou – falei, e ela me olhou de um jeito que pude sentir a força do olhar dela.<br>- O que você disse? – ela falou, muito devagar e muito calmamente.  
>- Eu não vou, Drina. Não quero mais ver você, e achei que você tivesse entendido isso da última vez. Está tudo acabado, Drina. Vá embora agora, por favor.<br>Ela largou o guarda-chuva, sendo imediatamente atacada pela chuva impiedosa, e em poucos segundos estava totalmente encharcada.  
>- Damen, mas nós acabamos de nos beijar! – ela disse, gaguejando.<br>- E para mim, não significou nada – eu falei, sério, em um tom ameaça que eu conhecia muito bem e sabia usar melhor ainda.  
>Ela me olhou com raiva, mas eu dei um passo para frente, e a encarei com um olhar frio, um último aviso. Notei uma sombra de medo passar por seus olhos e ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos.<br>- Você ainda vai se arrepender, Esposito – ela falou, e sumiu logo depois.  
>Eu chutei o ar, olhei novamente para dentro e vi Love me observando enquanto anotava alguns pedidos. Não aguentei mais e sai correndo.<br>Mas não fui muito longe. Achei um beco sem saida, e alguma construção adjacente de uma casa de um dos lados tinha um telhado grande demais, passando por sobre o muro e garantindo uma pequena proteção da chuva. Foi ali que fiquei, quieto, sentado abraçando os joelhos, de olhos fechados, sozinho com meus pensamentos.  
>A chuva diminuiu, e as nuvens começaram a se dispersar, e não sei quanto tempo passei ali. Só sei que agora, que decide sair daquele lugar, estou novamente na frente do café, que está fechando, e Love está saindo, com um guarda-chuva azul, andando despreocupadamente.<br>Mas uma vez sinto tudo em mim mudar quando a vejo, e o nome Dana grita em minha mente.  
><em><strong><br>**__**I can see how you are beautiful, can you feel my eyes on you,  
><strong>__(Eu posso ver como você é linda você pode sentir meus olhos em você?)__**  
><strong>__**I'm shy and turn my head away  
><strong>__(Sou tímido e viro meu rosto)__**  
><strong>__**Working late in diner Citylite, I see that you get home alright  
><strong>__(__Trabalhando até tarde no restaurante Citylite,__ e__u vejo que você chegou em casa bem__)__**  
><strong>__**Make sure that you can't see me, hoping you will see me  
><strong>__(Me certifico de que você não pode me ver,__esperando que você me veja)_

Eu a sigo, sem deixar que ela me veja, até que ela chega a um pequeno prédio e entra, e então sei que ela está segura. E também agora sei que não tenho para onde ir. Tenho andando por ai sem destino, e não tenho nenhum lugar em que ficar. Com essa certeza sobre mim, volto para o beco, para o pequeno abrigo, e vejo que ele está ocupado por um cachorro de rua.  
>Vou até lá, e o cão acorda, me olhando, com ameaça e medo.<br>- Não vou te machucar – eu falo – Mas acho que tem espaço suficiente para nós dois ai, não? – me abaixo e faço uma carinho na cabeça do cachorro, e ele se afasta para o lado, me dando espaço.  
>- Sozinho você, não é? – eu pergunto – Pois eu também estou sozinho. Mas acho que essa situação vai mudar. Acho que encontrei o amor da minha vida... De novo. Mas não sei o que vou fazer se ela for arrancada de mim novamente, simplesmente não sei.<br>E me deito, sabendo que não conseguindo dormir, mas apenas fecho os olhos, escutando a chuva. Mas para minha surpresa, apesar de todos os pensamentos que rondam minha mente, acabo adormecendo, afinal até os imortais precisam dormir, essa é a verdade.  
>E acordo com outro dia de chuva me dando bom dia. Não perco tempo e vou até o café, entro e vou para uma mesa perto da janela. Quem vem me atender, como eu queria desesperadamente, era Love.<p>

_****__**Obsessed by you, your looks, well, anyway "I would any day die for you",  
><strong>__(Obcecado por você, sua aparência, bem,__de qualquer forma " eu morreria por você qualquer dia",)__**  
><strong>__**I write on paper and erased away  
><strong>__(Eu escrevo em um papel e apago depois)__**  
><strong>__**Still I sit in diner Citylite, drinking coffee and reading lies  
><strong>__(Continuo sentado no Citylite, __b__ebendo café e lendo mentiras)__**  
><strong>__**Turn my head and I can see you, could that really be you  
><strong>__(Viro meu rosto e posso vê-la,__ p__oderia mesmo ser você?)_

- Vai querer o que hoje? – ela pergunta, com um sorriso no rosto.  
>- Um cappuccino – eu digo a primeira coisa que me vem a mente, mas ela me olha de um jeito interrogativo.<br>- Você e sua... amiga – ela diz, esperando para ver se eu a corrijo e digo que Drina era minha namorada, mas como não faço isso, ela sorri ainda mais e continua – Nem tocaram nos seus cappuccinos ontem.  
>- Estavamos... – eu falo, procurando alguma desculpa, mas dou de ombros, só conseguindo pensar na garota bem na minha frente – Acho que acabamos sem vontade de tomar um cappuccino.<br>Ela também da de ombros e anota o pedido, saindo para atender outra mesa, sem olhar para mim. Ela está jogando? Ela está jogando _comigo_? Por acaso ela tinha alguma idéia que eu tive séculos para aperfeiçoar esses joguinhos de sedução? Mas claro que ela não sabe, porque enquanto eu estou sobre a Terra durante todos esses anos, ela tem indo e vindo, diversas vezes, mais até do que eu achei que fosse capaz de aguentar.  
>Eu ainda estou desolado, acabado. Sem Drina por perto, não havia ninguém para me proporcionar o calor humano que eu tanto preciso. O meu não era o bastante para mim, pois está quase se extinguindo, de tão acabado que estou. Mas a presença daquela garota parece sanar tudo isso, mesmo que por um momento. Sua voz parece acabar com todas as minhas preocupações, parece me acalmar por dentro, preencher o enorme vazio que existe em mim.<br>Ela volta com o cappuccino e deixa na minha mesa, sem nem olhar para mim. Ela continua jogando. E eu poderia entrar no jogo, mas preciso dela. Preciso demais dela para me preocupar com joguinhos. Seguro sua mão e ela olha para mim, surpresa.  
>- Que horas acaba seu turno? – eu falo, dando o meu sorriso mais charmoso, transbordando todo o meu amor pelos olhos.<br>Ela fica olhando para mim por um instante, e sacode a cabeça, dizendo:  
>- Está tentando flertar comigo? – ela diz.<br>- E se eu estiver? – eu falo, levantando uma sobrancelha – Vai retribuir?  
>- Por que eu deveria? – ela diz – Nem te conheço.<br>E sem perceber, eu havia entrado no jogo dela. Mas eu tenho séculos de experiência, e sei como acabar com esse jogo agora saindo vencedor.  
>- Por que não me encontra as sete e me encontra na ponte sobre o rio aqui perto, para tentar me conhecer?<br>Ela sorri, ficando vermelha.  
>- Vou pensar – ela fala, mas seus olhos dizem sim. E quando ela está se afastando, se vira para mim e pergunta: - Por que as sete?<br>- Por que é o horário que você sai, não é? – eu digo, sorrindo.  
>- E como você sabe? – ela pergunta.<br>- Eu te contarei, as sete horas – sorrio charmosamente e ela sai, ficando cada vez mais vermelha.  
>Dou um ou dois goles no cappuccino, olhando pela janela, espero se passar alguns minutos e então peço a conta. Love aparece na minha mesa com um papel nas mãos.<br>- Aqui a conta – ela diz - Você nem tocou no cappuccino de novo – ela falou.  
>- Acho que também não estou com vontade – dou de ombros, tirou algumas notas que eu só tinha por que a garçonete de ontem entregou o troco para mim, e não para Drina e entrego para ela – Me empresta uma caneta? – pergunto, inocentemente.<br>Ela levanta a sobrancelha mas me estende uma esferográfica azul. Eu viro o papel da conta escrevo uma coisa no verso, entregando para ela e me levantando.  
>- Que mistério todo é esse que eu vejo em você? – ela pergunta, quando eu estou quase na porta.<br>Nem me viro para ela, apenas digo:  
>- Você já sabe o que vai ter que fazer se quiser descobrir isso – e saio, fechando a porta, resistindo ao impulsso de olhar para trás.<br>E volto para o mesmo abrigo, o cachorro não está mais lá, mas imagino que ele vá voltar mais tarde. Me deito, fecho os olhos e adormeço, apesar de ainda ser cedo.  
>E quando acordo, a chuva já passou e o sol sumiu. Me levanto depressa, correndo para a ponte que eu havia visto antes de chegar ao café pela primeira vez, esperando não ter perdido a hora.<br>Ma agora que estou aqui, vejo que Love não está. Procuro algum relógio, mas não encontro nenhum, então espero, impaciente, mas ela não chega.  
>Apesar de agora estar quente, com o fim da chuva, começo a me sentir com um frio imenso, que começa dentro de mim e então se espande para todo o meu corpo, e imagino que estou até emanando uma aura gelada.<br>Uma lágrima escorre por meu rosto e volto para meu abrigo, onde o cachorro já está de volta, e mal chego ali durmo, sem querer pensar em mais nada.  
>Os ruidos me avisam que um novo dia começou, e me levanto, tendo um destino fixo em mente. Vou para o café, abro a porta com uma força exagerada e olho ao redor, procurando Love, mas ela não está aqui. Me sento na mesma mesa de ontem e espero alguma garçonete vir me atender, apreensivo, meu pé treme descontroladamente. Alguma sensação muito ruim está tomando conta de mim.<br>Uma menina se aproxima, usando o mesmo uniforme de Love, mas seu cabelo é um loiro dourado, e seu rosto, bonito, apesar de não chegar perto do de Love, está acabado; seus olhos estão vermelhos, e tive certeza que ela esteve chorando muito.  
>Sinto um aperto no coração quando ela me pergunta com a voz trêmula:<br>- O que vai querer?  
>- Um cappuccino – respondo, pouco me importanto com isso, e ela se afasta.<br>Minha mente não se acalma, meu coração está terrivelmente apertado e aquela dor física se apodera de mim de novo, ao ponto que cubro a barriga com as mãos e me curvo para frente de cabeça baixa, contendo as lágrimas, que insistem em cair. Não quero acreditar no que meus pensamentos me dizem, no que a minha mente insiste em me fazer acreditar. Uma guerra civil começa entre minha mente e meu coração, e não pela primeira vez.  
>A menina volta, com uma xícara de cappuccino em uma bandeja, e a coloca ao meu lado.<br>- Está tudo bem? – ela pergunta, e eu me ajeito, enxugando as lágrimas e tentando parecer realmente bem, sabendo, pelo rosto dela, que não estou tendo sucesso.  
>- Estou – respondo, mas minha voz sai sem a menor chance de soar convincente.<br>Ela se vira para atender outra mesa, mas então dá meia volta, e com a bandeja vazia apertada contra o peito, pergunta:  
>- Você era aquele cara que a Love me falou, não é? – ela diz, mordendo os lábios e segurando uma lágrima.<br>Eu contenho toda a minha tristeza por alguns instantes, tentando ser forte, prevendo as próximas palavras dela. Mas não posso falar. Se eu abrir a boca, vou gritar, de dor, de frustração, de remorso, de milhares de sentimentos que insistem em sair a força de mim. Então apenas balanço a cabeça, e uma lágrima escorre por meu rosto. Apenas uma.  
>- Ela... – a garçonete responde fundo, e duas lágrimas escapam de seus olhos – Ela caiu da escada de seu apartamento quando foi para casa ontem – ela disse – Ela ia se trocar e disse que tinha um encontro – ela me olha com ódio, despejando toda culpa em mim. E não pude fazer nada, por que ela estava certa – Foi uma queda feia e... Ela não... Ela não...<br>A menina cobriu o rosto com um dos braços e saiu correndo, enquanto outra das garçonetes largava a mesa que estava atendendo para correr para a amiga, consolá-la.  
>E me sinto completamente vazio por dentro. Destruído. Sinto que jamais vou ser completo de novo.<p>

Damen afastou sua testa da minha, e vi que ele chorava desesperadamente, inconsolavemente, totalmente abatido. Me arrependi imediatamente de pedir para ele me mostrar minha última encarnação antes de eu ser Ever.  
>- Damen, Damen, se acalme, estou com você agora – falo, abraçando-o forte, e ele deita a cabeça no meu ombro, chorando copiosamente.<br>E nese momento quão doloroso para ele era reviver aquilo, por que ele insistia tanto em não me mostrar. Não era por que ele não queria que eu visse, e sim por que ele não queria passar por tudo aquilo de novo, mesmo que só em sua mente. Damen viveu uma eternidade, e continuará vivo por mais uma eternidade, mas seu corpo parou no tempo. E apesar de ter tido séculos de experiência de vida, ele nunca envelheceu depois que decidiu se tornar imortal. Nunca se tornou adulto, nunca teve uma família, nunca envelheceu para ver os netos, nunca teve um emprego de verdade, um do qual precisasse para sobreviver, como todas as pessoas. Viu seus poucos amigos irem e virem, entrarem em sua vida e morrerem. Viu sua eterna amada fazer o mesmo. Apesar de ter séculos de vida, Damen nunca passou pelas fases da vida em que somos obrigados a amadurecer, Damen nunca nem se tornou maior de idade. Ele tem o corpo e a_ alma _de adolescente. Não é aquele adulto preso em um corpo de garoto como eu imaginei.  
>Apesar de ser imortal, Damen é apenas... E uma certeza me atingi como uma bala. Apesar de ser imortal, Damen é apenas humano.<p> 


End file.
